


Who will rescue me now?

by SuperYaoiCreep



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Will, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Interracial Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Anguish, Mike Wheeler Is a Little Shit, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, References to Depression, Unrequited Love, Will Byers Deserves Love, Will in a skirt, Willl Byers in a skirt, will gets a boyfriend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperYaoiCreep/pseuds/SuperYaoiCreep
Summary: What if Mike and Lucas didn't find Will at his hideout after their fight? What if a handsome stranger lost in the woods finds him instead? was it an accidental meeting or fate? Spoilers for season 3 episode 3!
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first Stranger Things fanfiction, my husband and I started watching the series last week and I fell in love with it. Will Byers is absolutely adorable and i felt like he should have some love too. And since Lucas and Max were going out I thought there should be another interracial couple.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own stranger things nor any of it's characters but i do own my OC which will not be in the first chapter.  
> Before you read please remember there is spoilers for the third season so if you have not at least watched up to season 3 episode 4 you may be confused, but the spoilers are majority used in the flashback so if you would like to skip the flashback to save yourself from the spoil it shouldn't affect the story.  
> I also use (') for thoughts and (") fir talking

Will stared off into the distance of the dirt road leading away from Castle Byers,  
He didn’t care what happened to him anymore he could feel the dark presence of sadness bubbling up trying to suffocate him; His whole world unfolding before his very eyes.

Mike and Lucas seemed to be running on irrational teenage hormones and thinking with their dicks,While Dustin is chasing imaginary Russian spies with his new best friend, Steve, and the girl from the ice cream shop. His mom seemed to be going off the deep end with the demagnetized magnets that were on the fridge, she thinks the bad people are back. Will just wanted to go back to how things were before all this happened.Before he was kidnapped by the Demogorgon,before they were forced to grow up and before...Her.

If it wasn’t for her Mike wouldn’t be acting so ugly towards him and they wouldn’t all be drifting away, every day would be filled with excited cries and defeated groans from long hours of questing in D&D and maybe just maybe, if he played his cards right Mike would have noticed him as something more than just friends. Instead of living that dream he was stuck in this shitty reality where all his friends were stepping into adulthood while he was still trying to catch up on the childhood he missed being trapped in the upside down then being a host/spy for the Mind Flayer.

‘I knew this would happen...eventually’ Will thought.

Will could hear the distance thunder giving warning to up and coming rain. Soon enough he heard the rhythmic pattern of the rain on top of his hideout, Will started thinking about the fight he had earlier with Mike. He could feel the lingering venom in the words that Mike growled out at him under the garage as the heavy rain fell.

*Flashback*

“You’re destroying everything and for what? So you can swap spit with some stupid girl?” Will yelled.

Suddenly Mike’s demeanor changed from apologetic to a fit of rage, he looked like a predator about to strike its prey.

“El’s not stupid! It’s not my fault you don’t like girls.” Mike spat back. 

Will felt like a dagger was struck into his heart, he quickly got onto his bike and rode away disappearing into the curtain of heavy rainfall that drowned out the pleading shouts of Mike to come back.  


*End of Flashback*

Fresh tears flowed as he felt the lingering sting from Mike's words.

‘How could he say such hurtful things?’ Will thought.

How dare Mike ruin their friendship for a girl, a girl who publicly dumped him then had the nerve to laugh at his face with Max after she did it. Will was beyond heartbroken...he was angry.  
Will looked around his hideout and examined all the little mementos he saved from his past,the drawing he drew of Will the wise, all his D&D stuff in the corner where he would brainstorm great quests for their party to go on.

When his eyes landed on his makeshift nightstand and lingered on a picture leaning against the lamp.Will picked up the picture to better examine it; it was him and the guys in their Ghostbusters outfit, they were all smiling at the camera and posing like the originals. Will’s eyes landed on Mike’s smiling face,he was so handsome with his stunning white smile and his laughter filled eyes.

‘We’re not kids anymore,it’s time to grow up’

Mike’s words ring throughout his mind

“Why can’t things stay the same as they always have?” Will asks aloud in a tearful voice staring at Mike’s face harder as if it would start talking.

‘What did you think really? That we were never gonna get girlfriends?’ Mikes voice rang out making Will’s head throb. 

‘We were just gonna sit in my basement all day playing games for the rest of our lives?’

Will scowled. “I can hope can’t I? I knew that it wouldn’t be for the rest of our lives, I just wanted it to be just us for a little while longer!” he shouted as he ripped the picture in his hands letting it fall to the dirt floor,which he then stepped on as he crossed the hideout to retrieve his wooden bat then exited only to turn around and began to smash the stick which kept the hideout standing.

When the bat did not work as if the walls were trying to protect the memories inside, Will switched to tearing the hideout stick by stick with his bare hands as the rain was dropping heavy bullets down his back and masking his anguished screams. Suddenly Will is dropped to his knees by an unknown force before he feels that familiar creeping in the back of his neck that feels like a cold hand gripping him.

‘Oh no, What else could go wrong?’ Will thought.

Will sighed heavily before taking shelter in what was left of Castle Byers and his childhood memories. Will pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his head on them;he felt as if he was still in the upside down with no one in sight and he was all alone. He felt that familiar sinking feeling coming and he chose to let it consume him to be him. 

‘No one is coming to save me this time’ Will thought and laughed darkly before closing his eyes.

“Hello?! Is anyone there?!” 

Will heard a voice bringing him out of the darkness, he opened his eyes only to be met by a blinding light. .

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Mike and Lucas didn't find Will at his hideout after their fight? What if a handsome stranger lost in the woods finds him instead? was it an accidental meeting or fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is another chapter!  
> A very special thanks to siriawho for leaving my very first comment!  
> Thank you so much, I posted this a little earlier just for you!  
> And thank you to everyone who left kudos as well!  
> I hope you enjoy, it's a little more lengthy than the last time, I know.  
> I had a lot of words to get out for this chapter I was just really excited to introduce you guys to  
> my OC!

Will moved an arm to cover his eyes from the light, he thought it was one of the guys who finally thought to come find him but when the light was moved he discovered this to not be true.

The owner of the flashlight was a tall boy with a shaved head. 

"Shit, sorry for almost blinding you." he said

Will could tell he was of Hispanic descent due to the subtle accent of when he spoke. The said boy reached a hand out which he took before being helped up onto his feet and under the umbrella he was holding.

"It's ok." Will replied.

" I'm not gonna lie, I'm happy and shocked as hell that someone else is out here. I've been lost out here for the last 6 hours and have no idea how to get back home or at least out of these damn woods." The boy shook his head with a sigh then laughed and smiled bright showing off his pearly whites.

"My house isn't far from here," Will said quietly. "I have a phone if you want to call your family"

"That would be amazing! I know my mom is probably losing her shit right now." 

Will nodded in understanding 'I can't even go to the bathroom without mom having a heart attack.'

"My house is this way." Will pointed down the dirt path behind the now destroyed castle Byers, they started walking until the stranger stopped.

"W-what's wrong?" Will asked, his body started to uncontrollably shiver due to being in the rain for so long and the wind picking up.

"Just a second." the stranger smiled then turned around running back to the hideout remains to pick up Will's discarded backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that." Will said as the stranger ran back under the umbrella, Will quickly turned as he felt a blush rising to his face. 

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Will thought

"Of course I don't but it's the least I can do since you're letting me use your phone and giving me a dry play to stay until someone picks me up" the stranger replied as he ran a hand over his head to get the rain droplet off of his hair.

As they walked Will was fighting to keep his blush down, being close to this handsome stranger was bringing on strange feelings, feelings he never felt before. Will could feel his cold wet skin suddenly become aflame as they accidentally bumped into each other's arms and he could smell his alluring cologne, it smelled like the very forest they were in with a touch of lavender.

Will felt like he could get lost in that smell, he didn't know why but he wanted it everywhere surrounding him.The smell,the heat, everything from this stranger made him feel at ease. It made him feel more at home than anything had in a long time. ‘Why? Why does he make me feel like this? I’ve never met him before in my life, so why do i feel like I’ve known him my whole life?’ he thought.

"So what's your name?" The boy asked.

Will jumped a little startled by the silence suddenly being broken.

"W-will, Will Byers." he replied.

"Well Will,my name is Mateo Lopez ,well, Mateo Francisco Fernando Lopez, but you can just call me Mat." he smiled as they continued to walk.

"What does Mateo mean?"

"Matthew." he replied.

"Are you new to town? I've never seen you before." Will asked

"Yep just moved here today, with my family, I'll start school tomorrow." Mat explained.

"What grade are you in? You look older than me?" Will asked as they arrived in front of Will's house.

"I'm actually in my sophomore year of high school"

"That's cool..." Will said as he entered his house with Mat in tow.

"Wait ...what?!" Will exclaimed turning around to get a better look now that they were in better light.

Mateo was the literal definition of tall dark and handsome. He had a close shaved head like he saw in the woods but on farther view he noticed light waves in his charcoal hair. His face was very attractive, a strong jaw with water dripping down from it had its strength more emphasized due to his beard that was thinner on his jaw and thicker at his chin was paired ,with a dark mustache to show off his thin dark lips and his face was then soften by gentle brown eyes where cut eyebrows sat above.

"Where is your phone?" Mat asked.

"Over here." Will showed Mat where the phone was then said he would get a couple of towels for them to dry off.

As Mat called his mom Will went to the hallway closet to get said towels 'I can't believe he's only a year older thank me.' he thought.

On the way back Will stopped by his room 'Maybe we should change clothes.' The sudden thought of seeing a glimpse of Mat's tan body had Will blushing. 'It's the nice thing to do' he thought trying to convince himself it was nothing but pure intentions.

Will could tell that Mat would not be able to fit his clothes judging by the muscles that his wet clothes seem to be a second skin to along with how tall he was. ' I can't believe he's only a 16,it must be the beard and mustache.' Will thought as he entered Jonathan's room to get some fresh clean clothing.

"Ok Mamá, Te veré cuando llegues aquí, ten cuidado con la lluvia. Yo también te quiero. Ok bye." 

Will heard the end of the conversation as he came in and felt hot all over again ' he's bilingual too'. He thought.  
Mat turned around to see Will holding a couple of towels and clothes. 

"Everything ok?" Will asked.

"Oh yeah, my mom was so happy to hear from me that she started to cry hysterically on the phone." Mat replied.

"Wow, I thought my mom was the only one who did that." Will laughed.

"Oh my mom always gets like this, she has eight of us but she freaks out just the same." Mat said laughing as he reached for a towel to wipe his face and hair.

"Wow eight kids?" 

"Yep four brothers and three sisters, I’m the third oldest".

"Holy crap that's a lot." Will said, eyes getting big. ‘He has that older sibling vibe to him’ he thought.

Mat just laughed "you get used to it."

There was a couple seconds of silence before Mat looks at Will and notices he's still dripping wet. He walks over to Will before taking the other towel, before Will knows what's happening Mateo begins to dry off his hair then gently wiping his face.

"W-what are you doing" Will stammered out.

"Helping you dry off" Mat said as if the answer was plain as day.

"You have to dry off properly or you'll get sick" he continued to dry Will while explaining.

"I-it's ok! I'm about to change!" Will exclaimed, feeling things in his neither region he's never felt before.

"I brought you these!" Will yelled, sticking out the dry clothes in front of him on Mateo's chest. Mat grabbed the clothes from Will's trembling hands to set them down on the couch by them. 

Mat then grabbed Will's hands to bring him close to his chest then moved his bangs away from his forehead before putting his lips on it. Will felt like his heart was going to explode when he felt Mateo's hard body and he almost had a heart attack, feeling those warm inviting lips on him.

"You don't have a fever," Mateo said after pulling away. 

"N-no why would you think that?" Will asked looking into those compassionate eyes.

"Your face is really red and you're shaking. We need to get you out of the clothes." Mat said in a determined tone. He then lifted up Will's shirt by an inch barely showing a sliver of his pale skin before his hands were grabbed by Will's.

"I-i'm going to change i-in my room" Will said blushing profusely. "The bathroom is down the h-hall if you want to change."

Mateo moved his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, i'm so used to helping my brothers and sisters that I just do it on habit." Mateo said laughing nervously.

"It's ok, I'll show you to the bathroom to get changed." Will said, turning around to start walking.

Mat grabbed Will's hand as he walked away to stop him. "Wait," he said. "I really am sorry, and you seem really nice. I would really want to be your friend-"

"I would really like that." Will said,turning back to give him a kind smile.

Will then sneezed and started trembling. Mat laughed, “You sneeze like a kitten!” he said in between fits of giggles. 

“S-shut up!” Will yelled, turning red in embarrassment. “Come on let’s get these clothes off before we catch a cold.” Mat said, the remains of laughter lingered on his tongue. He released Will’s hand before grabbing the loaned clothes off the couch then following will to the bathroom. “I’ll be in my room when you’re done.” he explained. Before he closed the door ‘he seems like he would be a good brother’ Will thought.  
“Dammit I forgot my brush.” Will thought aloud. He turned around and knocked on the door, “Hey Mat it’s me I forgot my brush.”  
“Come on in.” was the muffled reply he heard through the door, when Will walked in he stood still in awe. Mat was taking off his rain soaked shirt, ‘Dear god’ he thought ‘No one should look that hot.’  
Will could see Mat’s very prominent muscles that practically were jumping out of his tan scar littered skin. 

Will’s eyes followed the scars all the way to Mat’s belt line where he studied his hip bones that made deep lines on his sides as well as a rail of hair that would no doubt lead him to a treasure. “You really grew into your body.” Will said aloud. Mat laughed again. 

“Why thank you. I get my exercise in by working and taking care of the niños.” he replied. 

Will opened his mouth out of sheer horror and embarrassment “Oh my god I did not say that out loud!” He exclaimed.

“You did, but I found the complement quite flattering.” Mat replied while taking his pants off causing Will’s heart to almost come out of his throat. For his sanity Will quickly walked over to the sink while ducking his head and grabbed his brush before making a swift escape. Mat laughed and quickly got changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation for what Mateo told his mom was "I'll see you when you get here, be careful in the rain. I love you too."  
> We finally know what this sexy stranger looks like and can put a name to the face (a very nice face).  
> Mateo is definitely a big tease but only in good fun and I mean, Will is so damn cute and innocent it's hard not to want to tease him.  
> I'm rooting for them! Already thing of a ship name for them? I would love to hear about it or what you think about the fic so far, drop a comment in the comment section!  
> Until next Friday my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Mike and Lucas didn't find Will at his hideout after their fight? What if a handsome stranger lost in the woods finds him instead? was it an accidental meeting or fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Apologies for the late chapter I'm currently having to use my old laptop while I wait for my charger to come in.  
> Thanks to Anakin333 and Kattenitaket for commenting!  
> And a special thank you to Siriawho for commenting on all my chapters! You keep me writing and i really and truly enjoy your comments!  
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Will slammed the door and leaned against it, he closed his eyes as he tilted his head up, he could feel and hear his heart beating very loudly against his chest in the quiet room. 'Oh my god what's going on with me?' He thought as he looked down at his straining erection.

Will shook his head and tried to summon the most unappealing images to mind to try and banish the steamy thoughts of a certain Latino currently dressing in his bathroom. Will sighed in relief when it softened. Upon hearing the bathroom door opening he quickly removed his clothing then dried off and put on fresh dry clothes in record time. 

Will heard a knock at the door "come in" he answered as he smoothed out his shirt. Mat came in with a mischievous smile playing on his lips and something he couldn't pinpoint shining bright in his eyes. "Love the outfit." he said in a playful tone.

Will looked down and immediately felt his face heat up, staring back at him was a ugly red and yellow striped long sleeve shirt and a pair of bright blue shorts that barely covered his plump rear. 'Oh no.' he thought.

"J-just something I put together." Will laughed nervously.

Mateo walked closer to Will and touched his damp hair.

“Your hair is still wet.” Mat chuckled.

Will looked away, “ It’s ok. I'll take a shower later.” he replied. Mat slid his hand from Will’s hair to under his jaw, he brought Will to eye contact when he used his thumb and forefinger to move his face in front of him. Mat looked into Will’s honey brown eyes and leaned in close they could feel the tickle of each other’s breath on their lips.

Mat started to lean in close before he heard Will gasp. Mat shook his head as if he awoke from a spell, “Disculpe.” he said as he backed up and looked to the side. “No, no.” Will said, walking towards Mat. Will placed a hand on Mat’s hand that laid down by his side “If what you were going to do was what I think you were going to then,” Will looked up at mat by himself for the first time that night.

“I would love to, but we just met. And I just got rejected by the guy I’ve liked since like,forever. ” Will explained.

“I’m sorry to hear that, he must have not known his head from his ass.” Mat said in a rough voice as he looked down at Will. “Because even though I just met you today I can tell that you are a very great friend, and you would make a great lover to someone who would treat you like you are everything and from the way I saw you venting in the woods when you love someone, you love them with every single part of you.”

Will gasped. “You saw me?” He asked. 

“Yes and when I saw you screaming in heartbreak , Me enamoré al instante, I just felt an instant connection. I wanted to know what was wrong with you. Who hurt you I thought, why would someone intentionally hurt such a beautiful angel? You don’t deserve that kind of treatment, especially from a long time friend? What kind of friend would do that?” Mat said, getting angry.

Who would want to hurt Will? Mateo could feel in his heart that Will is a good person, he had always been able to tell if a person was bad news or not, and right now, Mat could tell that Will was never bad just in bad situations. ‘Evil will always try to corrupt the good.’ he thought.

“Y-you think I’m beautiful?” Will stuttered, his blush coming back.

“Yes, you don’t know? Dude, you are banging hot.” Mat said, his pearly whites showing through his tan lips.

“No,” Will laughed “No one thinks that.”

“Well I do, that’s why I want to be with you.” Mat said.

Will let go of Mat’s hand that he forgot that he was holding and moved backwards to sit on his bed, Mat followed, but chose to sit on the floor in front of Will thinking that he wanted his own space.

“I’ve never gone out with anyone, guy or girl, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. We just met and you’re new here,what if you find out things about me that you don’t like?” Will questioned looking up at Mateo pitifully.

“Well tell me things about yourself, anything so that no matter what others may say, I know the truth. That way I can get to know you, but believe me when I tell you no matter what you say, I will still feel the same way about you. And as for going out we don’t need to rush, we can take this as slow as you want, I can wait.” Mat explained. ‘I will still be in love with you.’ he thought.

Will took a deep breath, he was tired of being alone. It seemed like no one had time for him anymore, he wanted more than anything for him to be someone’s number one, although he hated being treated like something fragile he liked that everyone had their attention on him.  
Even before his disappearance, Will never had anyone’s attention for more than a minute, his mom working to pay the bills while playing the role of the mother and father of the house. 

Will’s brother Jonathan, trying to relieve some of the workload on their mother’s shoulders worked as well but told Will to keep quiet as she wanted him home watching will. During this time, the only one who would notice Will was Mike, Will sucked up every second he could, He supposed that’s where his feelings started to change into something unknown. That’s why when he came back from the upside down to see that Mike’s attention changed to someone else, he felt as if he had been stripped naked and told to walk into the dark woods alone. All attention towards him was gone.

Yet here was someone who was wanting nothing more than to give him the attention that he was starved for. Will was honestly afraid, this was too easy. Nothing for him was never this easy, there had to be a catch ; he was too close to what he wanted, the floor would probably give out under him or what he wanted would probably disappear as he reached out to touch it. 

He blinked and when he found Mateo staring at him patiently waiting for him to say something. Will breathed in and slowly exhaled ‘I hope he won’t run away...I hope he’s telling the truth’ then began to tell him what’s been happening over the past 2 years. ‘Please don’t leave.’ Will thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for these chapters are:  
> Disculpe means "Excuse me"  
> Me enamoré al instante means " I fell in love instantly" I chose to have Mateo say this in spanish so that Will would not know that he had confessed to him, he may be a ballsy kind of guy but he does have a shy considerate side seeing as Will just told him that he got his heat broken by someone else.  
> I am not fluent in spanish so if you happen to notice any mistakes please let me know so i can correct them!  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Comments are welcomed with open arms! I always reply to your comments!  
> See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will decided to tell Mateo the truth,will this make or break their budding relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 4!  
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments!  
> I am overjoyed that so many people like my story!  
> Please enjoy the chapter!

The tension was thick as Will sat in silence, he looked down at the green shag carpet as he gave Mateo time to process what he had just told him. Will had made a pact with the guys about not bringing in any more outsiders to the guild, and he really had meant to lie but for some reason Will wanted and felt like he had to tell Mateo the truth.

He didn’t want any lies between them if there would be something between them, which he hoped was still a possibility. The wheels in Mat’s head could almost be heard turning aloud, he was thinking hard. Not because he didn’t believe Will, no, in fact he very much believed him, what he was thinking about was that poor Will had been through this by himself.

Mat couldn’t even imagine what he must have been through, suddenly kidnapped by an unknown monster from a whole nother world and having to fearfully hide for his life while he hoped that someone would rescue him and then nearling dying, that thought alone made Mat’s heart drop. Then becoming a puppet/spy for the monster’s creator and in the process having a kind of heat type exorcism happen to get rid of it.

The sight of Will’s face as he recalled having things forced in his mouth on both occasions of being in the upside down was haunting. He went into detail about how terrified he was of not being able to breath as the foregin object forced its way into his mouth and down his throat,he tried to shake and bite to get it away from him but nothing he could do seemed to stop it, Will went on to say the he had cried and cried but every sound he would make was muffled and before he knew it he was in darkness.

Will had everything taken away from him in just an instant because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Mateo knew this could’ve happen to anyone but it was because it happened to Will that he felt so heartbroken. He knew he didn’t know will until today but he couldn’t help but feel guilty about not meeting him sooner, if he did, Mat would have walked him home that night and if the demogorgon did come things would have been different. He would have made sure that he was the one to be taken not Will. 

He looked up to see Will looking down again, ‘I’m going to protect him from now on.’ Mateo thought determinedly before getting up. The movement caught Will’s attention, he looked up fearing that Mat was going to leave and never come back but instead of leaving Mat moved to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace.

Will’s eyes widened in bewilderment ,he couldn’t believe this was happening. He had just told Mat that he was pretty much unclean from being used by monsters and to him that would be a run for the hills kind of no, but he stayed. Will could feel that soothing warmth he felt through their brief arm touching in full force now. It was so nice to have this, the feeling of being loved and not feeling pity like he usually does around his own friends and family.

This feeling is understanding what happened to him but is wanting him to get up and move forward. ‘Move forward with him.’ Will smile at the thought before wrapping his arms around Mat’s strong back. ‘It feels so good to have this feeling!’ Will began to cry into Mat’s shoulder and it wasn’t until his lithe body began to shake did Mat move back to look at him.

“What’s wrong Mi amado?” Mat asked, his semi-shaved brows furrow in worry.

“N-nothing” Will laughed happily “nothing at all!” he answered before jumping back into Mat’s arms making both of them fall not so gracefully onto the floor. They both began laughing before Mat gently placed his hand on Will’s cheek to face him. His hands slowly started to bring Will’s face towards his, giving Will plenty of time to move away if this was something he wasn’t ready for, but Will stayed still and began to close his eyes when his nose touched Mateo’s.

Will could feel the tickle of Mat’s mustache on his upper lip which caused him to giggle, Mat smiled, Will looked so beautiful with that happy relaxed glow on his face. Mat closed his eyes as well and brought Will closer, their lips barely brushed before the phone rang. Both boys sighed in disappointment and Mat laughed, turning Will’s face to put a chaste kiss on his right cheek before letting Will get up to answer the phone in the hallway.

As Will went to answer the phone he leaned on the wall, not caring that the phone was ringing in his ear, he touched his cheek where Mat kissed him. ‘It’s still warm’ he thought as he felt his cheeks warming. He answered the phone, it was his mother.

“Hello? Hi mom...no, I’m at home. I wasn’t going to stay at Mike’s house, no I have a friend over. No it’s not one of the guys, he’s new to school. Yes i’ll behave...ok bye.” Will answered before hanging up.

Will noticed headlights piercing through the windows, he suddenly dropped down from cloud nine,”Your mom is here” he told Mat in a small voice hoping he wouldn’t hear him, not bothering to go through the doorway. Mat could see and hear the sadness in Will’s voice, it made his heart ache that Will really did believe that once he stepped foot out of this house he would never look back and he would forget all about him. “Oh Mi amado” Mat said quickly standing up to envelope Will into a tight and loving embrace.

He leaned into whisper in Will’s ear. “I’m not going to forget you,just because I'm leaving does not mean I'm leaving. You're stuck with me,Nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos, and I don’t mess with fate.” Mat tucked his forefinger under Will’s chin and used said digit and his thumb to have him look unto his eyes. Liquid honey met warm chocolate as they looked at each other,Mat used both thumbs to cut off Will’s twins streams running down his cheeks.

“Ahora que mi corazón ha encontrado que es la otra mitad, nunca nos separaremos. I promise you this and no matter where you go I will follow to keep this promise.” Mat said in a serious tone.  
Wil had no idea what Mat had just promised but he knew it was beneficial to both of them and if it kept them together then he was all for it. Mat closed his eyes and brought their lips close for an innocent kiss. It was soft and sweet just like Will always imagined,both boys had a big smile on their face and both felt their erections begin to stur. The boys walked to the front door before Mat turned around to give Will one more kiss, this one was a little longer than the first but was just as sweet. 

“Come meet my mom.” Mat said,holding Will’s hand.

Will was shocked “A-already? Will she like me? Are we telling her about us or are we just friends? I don’t know what to sa-” Mat kissed Will to stop his rambling. When he move his lips he laughed, Will had such a cute blissful face on him, complete with eyes closed and his lips puckered out as if he was waiting for more.

“She’ll love you because I love you and even if she didn’t I wouldn't change a thing,if you want to we can tell her about us, I don’t usually keep things from her but if you’re not comfortable we can keep quiet for a while.”

“No we can tell her. And I would love to meet your mom.” Will said squeezing Mat’s hand.

The boys went outside to Mat’s mom’s car. Mrs. Lopez was a petite woman with long black hair,it looked almost like silk, anyone would think she was in her late teens if it wasn’t for the light wrinkles around her eyes. 

“Mommy,Este es Will Byers, él fue quien me ayudó a salir del bosque y me dio ropa de repuesto.” Mat spoke to his mom. Will stepped forward to say hello. “Nice to meet you.” Will said. Mat translated what Will had said to his mother.

“Es un placer conocerte también, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo. todos estábamos tan preocupados por él.” was her reply.

Will looked at Mat with confusion clearly written on his face. Mat laughed “she said,'' It's nice to meet you as well, thank you for taking care of my son. We were all so worried about him.”

Will looked back at Mrs. Lopez and nodded “De nada.” Will said only to immediately blush due to the mother and son laughing. “D-di I say it wrong?” Will asked.

“No you just said it so cute” Mat said wiping a stray tear from his eyes, Mat looked back at his mom once his laughter died down. “Mommy,Will y yo estamos en una relación, sé que es repentino, pero siento en mi corazón que estamos destinados a ser.” Mat said, holding Will’s hand.

Mrs. Lopez smiled, “Confío en tu juicio, hijo mío. Les deseo a ambos toda la alegría y la felicidad que el mundo tiene para ofrecer.”

Mat smiled with tears in his eyes and looked back at Will, “She accepts us.” he said with a shaky voice. Will was so overjoyed, it felt like the darkness was finally going away and  
just for a moment he forgot about the up and coming danger that lingered as a tingling sensation in the back of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are:  
> amado- beloved  
> Nosotros estábamos destinados a estar juntos-We were destined to be together.  
> Ahora que mi corazón ha encontrado que es la otra mitad, nunca nos separaremos-Now that my heart has found it's other half, we will never part.  
> Este es Will Byers, él fue quien me ayudó a salir del bosque y me dio ropa de repuesto.-This is Will Byers, he's the one who helped me get out of the forest and gave me some spare clothes.  
> Es un placer conocerte también, gracias por cuidar a mi hijo. todos estábamos tan preocupados por él -It's nice to meet you as well, thank you for taking care of my son. we were all so worried about him  
> Will y yo estamos en una relación, sé que es repentino, pero siento en mi corazón que estamos destinados a ser.-Will and I are in a relationship, I know it's sudden but feel in my heart that we're meant to be.  
> Confío en tu juicio, hijo mío. Les deseo a ambos toda la alegría y la felicidad que el mundo tiene para ofrecer.-I trust your judgement, my son. I wish you both all the joy and happiness the world has to offer.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I know they got together very fast but sometimes when you know..you know.  
> Did you think I was going to leave you hanging without a kiss? I wouldn't do that in fact i gave you more than one!  
> Let me know what you think of the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning there will be a masturbation/phone sex scene in this chapter! (Its not very good but it's there)
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I can't believe my story has made it past 300 hits!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

After Mat had left Will’s heart was beating so loudly, he couldn't believe all this was happening so fast. Then again after everything he’s been through,he knows that a life can be gone in a second. When he got inside will went straight to his bedroom and sat on his bed,he started viewing his room much the same way he did when he was at Castle Byers and he thought the same thing. 

It was starting to look childish. ‘Mike was right, we are starting to get too big for games.’ he thought, suddenly the phone rang, jolting Will out of his thoughts. Will quickly got up and answered the phone.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hi amado!”

It was Mateo, he sounded so happy to hear him even though he was with him not long ago.

“H-hi Mat” Will answered softly, he was just as excited as Mat was to hear his voice.

“I told you I would call you! I miss you already.” Mat said, dropping the excited tone a little.

“Me too.” and Will really did, without Mateo’s teasing and warm personality the house felt cold and lifeless.

“I miss your eyes and the way you blush.” as if on cue Will’ cheeks began to redden. “I also miss your soft hair, I love the feel of it on my fingers.” Will began to curl a finger in his hair before he stopped himself. ‘What am I doing?’ he thought to himself.

“I really miss kissing your adorable lips, they’re so soft and they taste so sweet like strawberry skittles.” Mateo went on to say.

“R-really?” Will asked. Was it just him or was it getting hot in here? ‘Well I am wearing a long sleeve like a dingous he chided to himself. But this heat wasn’t coming from the outside; this was coming deep within his loins. Will began to imagine himself being kissed by Mateo first soft and innocent like their first kiss was but then his mind began to go in the gutter. He began to think about the kisses turning into something more grown up ish, like the ones Mike would sometimes tell stories of.

The memory of Mateo naked except for his soaking wet boxer briefs in his bathroom was enough to have him palming an inconveniently timed erection unconsciously. The undergarment left nothing to imagine being attached to him like a second skin. ‘From what i could see he looked like he had a big-’

“Will!” Mateo shouted on the phone. He sounded panicked.  
“I’m here, I'm here.” Will replied quickly.

“Oh, gracias a Dios! Will you scare the hell out of me! I thought something happened to you!”

“I’m sorry, I got caught up in thinking about you… and well then I started to get…” Will kept trailing off, feeling embarrassed.

“Started to get what?” Mat asked. That's when he heard Will lightly panting, he knew instantly what he was talking about. ‘He got turned on...thinking about me’ that thought alone made Mateo shout to his mom not to disturb him in his room before promptly slamming his door.

“Ok, I’m alone. Now tell me what you were thinking about” Mat said, sounding out of breath.

The denim of Will’s shorts started to feel too constricting on his straining erection, he quickly went to his room and closed the door quietly. ‘I don’t know why I did that, it’s not like someone is here.’ he thought to himself as he laid down on his bed.

“I...I was thinking about when I walked on you changing.” He began.

“What about me changing made you get this way?” Mat asked.

“I was thinking...about how your underwear was soaked and how nice your body looked and then I started to…”

“Get hard?” Mat finished for him.

“Y-yeah” he stammered out.

“Have you ever done this on the phone with someone? Or in person?” Mateo asked.

“Done what?” Will asked.

“You know...touch yourself.” Will couldn’t help but giggle quietly, as bold as Mat is, he seemed to get flustered talking to him about sexual subjects.

“I’ve done it by myself a handful of times but I just felt awkward while doing it so I stopped halfway through and just let it go away on it’s own but for some reason this one hurts and won’t go away.” Will explained as he rubbed the erection to relieve some of the pressure.

“What do I do Mat? This has never happened before, it hurts.” He whined. 

Will smirked, he knew exactly what to do but he figured that Mat seemed to have this idea in his head that he was so pure that he shouldn’t be touched. ‘Oh god I want him to touch me’ he shuddered.

Mat gulped and wiped sweat from his brow. “Well start by rubbing it through your shorts.”

“Rub what?” Will asked.

“ No debería estar haciendo esto” he heard Mateo breathe in then exhale.

There was a throat clearing over the phone then Mat began to speak. “Take your hand and rub it on the bulge of your pants.” Will’s hips jumped up as he did what Mat instructed. “O-ok” he replied. “How does that feel?” Mat asked. “It still hurts.” he whined.

“Ok, lets try something. Imagine I'm with you on your bed. Can you see me? I'm laying right next to you since your bed is so small I'm practically on top of you.” Will closed his eyes, he could see Mat staring into his eyes as he laid there. He could almost smell the sweet and spicy sent coming off of his hot skin.

“Yeah” Will moaned quietly.

“I have my shirt off, can you take yours off so I can feel your chest against mine?” Mat asked in a husky breath.

“Yes.” Will said in a higher voice, he sat up quickly and took it off before laying back down.

“ Is it off?” Mat asked. When he heard conformation on Will’s end, he continued. “I bet you look beautiful, all your pale skin being so soft like silk, I would love to touch you. You would feel so nice under my hands. So small and fragile, como una preciosa muñeca. And I want to play.” Mat growled.

“I would love that, your hands are so big and warm. I feel so safe when I'm with you. Please Mat it hurts so much please, take my shorts off.” Will said as he moved his hands around his body. He was surprised that his erections hadn't busted through the zipper of his hand me down short with how strained it was.

“For you Mi amado I will do whatever you ask, slowly i go down your delightful body, leaving kisses as I go down, when i reach the line of your shorts i kiss your belly before unbuttoning the button and then i'll look at you in your eyes as I pull your zipper down.” Will started to breathe harder as he did as mat described. ‘He certainly got over his shyness’ he thought.

“Then I would slowly take off your shorts before ripping them the rest of the way off once I get to your knees.” Mat laughed darkly as he heard Will squeal in surprise and pleasure.  
“Tell me, mi muñeco what kind of underwear are you wearing?” Mat asked.

“ White B-briefs” Will stuttered out, he was getting hotter and hotter by the second. He has never been so turned on in his life. His whole body felt like it was on fire and the only one that could extinguish it was the hot latino over the phone.

“I would start by kissing you through your bragas thn take those off and because it's so hard right now I would take those off so fast you wouldn’t even remember if you had them on to begin with. But then I would slowly climb back up to your body and kiss you slowly. And because I know what you’ve been through I won't put my tongue in your mouth until I have you so turned on that you stick your own into my mouth then and only then will I grab your polla and begin to stroke you.”

Will was farther than cloud nine, he was higher than any cloud in the sky when he was finally able to touch himself, he was so close already and with the way Mateo was talking he knew it wouldn’t take that long.

“Does it feel good Will?” Mat asked.

“Yes! It feels so good, I’m so close Mat please.” Will pleaded as he stroked himself faster.

“Wait until we’re able to do this face to face.” Mat whispered.

“Oh god! Mateo!” Will shouted signaling his completion, that thought alone is what made him cum. He heard Mat groan lowly a tell-tale sign that he had also reached his completion. ‘I didn’t even know that he was doing it too.’ Will thought.

“That was wonderful mi amado.” Mat said after he caught his breath, "Do you feel better?”

“Yes, very much.” Will answered, still in his blissful afterglow.

“I was wondering if you weren’t busy on the fourth...would you like to go on a date to the fourth of july fair with me?” Ma asked.

Will’s eyes widen, he usually goes with the guys but this year it seemed like they had someone else to go with, but now he did too!

“I would love too” Will answered with a smile.

“Great how does 7 at the ferris wheel sound?”

“Sounds Great! I’m going to go clean up now, I’ll call you later?”

“Perfecto! I’ll talk to you later!”

After they hung up Will grabbed his discarded towel from earlier and wrapped it around his waist. He went to put the phone back and took a warm shower he thought about today’s events. He went from heartbreak to love at first sight and now he just had his first sexual experience with another.

He has never felt so comfortable in his own skin, he knew he was different the moment he started having feelings for Mike and it made him want to hide away from everyone but with mateo he wanted to shout to everyone that he was in love with someone and he was loved in return by that same person.

When Will dried off and changed into the same clothes he had on before he heard the doorbell ring, when he opened the door there stood Mike and Lucas. “We need to talk, he’s back.” Will said in a cold tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the chapter are:  
> oh thank god-gracias a Dios  
> I shouldn't be doing this-No debería estar haciendo esto  
> like a precious doll-como una preciosa muñeca  
> my doll- mi muñeco  
> panties- bragas  
> cock- polla  
> perfect- perfecto  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I do try to give Mat that shy guy in sex until he's pushed into that macho dom type.  
> I absolutely love comments! Don't be shy, I answer every time!  
> See you next Friday!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a bunch of back and forth POV between Will and Mateo, Will's POV is going mostly based off of the show while Mat's will of course be made up but still fit into Will's pov. Thank you for all the comments and kudos while reading my story! I really love to read each and every one of them! Enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a bunch of back and forth POV between Will and Mateo, Will's POV is going mostly based off of the show while Mat's will of course be made up but still intertwine with Will's pov and with the events that went on in the last episode of season three. Thank you for all the comments and kudos while reading my story! I really love to read each and every one of them! Enjoy the chapter!

Mat looked at his watch nervously, it was six thirty only thirty minute before he was to meet Will, Mat sipped at some of the ice water he had gotten when he first walked into the festival. He had showed up an hour earlier due to his excitement but to his disappointment his mom told him he had to bring his younger twin siblings ,Luna and Sol, along and his love was not there, which he didn’t expect but he was hopeful. He heard one of his siblings call for him to help win a prize that was always impossible to win due to the booths being rigged, luckily Mateo knew how to beat the system. ‘Maybe i’ll win one for Will’ he thought as a certain plushie caught his eye. 

Meanwhile…

Will was afraid, he was more than afraid he was sure that if it wasn’t for the cold sting of the destroyed car on the back of his spine, he would have thought that his heart exploded from the fear. ‘This wasn’t how this night was supposed to go.’ he thought with tears in his eyes. Here him and the gang were hiding from the Mind Flayer while trying to find a way to get rid of it for good.

There were so many factors of their plan that didn’t seem to be going the correct way,first El was hurt and then had a...leg baby? His mom and Hopper are trying to shut off the machine that would return the Mind Flayer to the Upside down but of course luck was never on their side so it just had to be filled with russians. Oh and that’s just the cake portion, Billy’s found them and stole the starter to their car as well as crashed it so now they're trapped and hiding .

He can feel the familiar creeping behind his neck, he knows the Mind Flayer is trying to use him as a spy again but he’s resisting. Will found that thinking about other things would help him resist temptation, right now he was currently thinking how his date would have been with Mat. ‘Oh no.’ Will thought as he quickly looked up at the big clock mounted in front of him. ‘Six forty-five.’ He was not only going to miss his first date due to most likely dying but Mat would never know what happened to him, poor Mateo would probably think he was dumped, that he did something wrong when Will knew that he was doing everything right. 

‘Would he think it was because of what happened last night?’ sure it was new to Will but he certainly didn’t hate it, in fact, if he made it out of here alive and Mat doesn’t hate his guts for standing him up he was going to go right up to him,give him the biggest dirtiest kiss he could master going based off of the sappy movies he watched with his mom then demand sex.

At the festival…

A crowd had gathered around Mat as he swung his last ball, he had all the booth’s plushies in a high pile on the throwing counter except for one. The ball made contact with the three pins with a loud crack as if the pins broke, the crowd cheered while the booth attendant looked troubled as he handed Mat his prize. The crowd began to clear out group by group, some stopping to chat with Mat or to give him a high-five or just a pat on the shoulder. Once they all disappeared, Mat looked up to see the distraught look on the attendant's face.

“Sir, I couldn’t help but see that look of ‘oh shit’ on your face and i think we might be able to cut a deal.” Mat began.

On the road with the gang…

They were able to get the starter and fix the car and Billy was down. The only problem was the colossal monster that was currently chasing them under false pretense that El was with them when really she was back at the mall with Max and Mike While his mom and Hopper were trying to open the safe to get the keys to destroy the machine, but that wasn’t even the weirdest thing that was happening at the moment.

Will couldn’t believe what he heard, none of them could have. They just heard not only Dustin’s very real girlfriend, Suzie, on the radio but they just heard her and Dustin singing ‘The NeverEnding Story’. And the car was completely silent, the look of shock seemed very unfitting for the current life or death situation but there it was painted on everyone’s faces. ‘Well that just happened.’ he thought.

“It’s turning around!” Steve’s voice broke his train of thought.

“What?” He heard Nancy yell from the front.

“It’s turning around!” Steve shouted again.

“Maybe we wore it out.” Lucas suggested.

“I don’t think so. Hold on!” Will’s brother Jonathan said before doing a sudden U-turn.

Panic started to arise at the festival…

“Has anyone seen my son?!” Mat heard a woman yell.

“Samantha?! Where are you baby?” a man yelled out, everyone seemed to be looking around for their loved ones that seemed to have disappeared.

“Ok Niños, stay with me until we get back to mama. Tome las manos y no lo suelte. si necesitas dejar de decirle a hermano mayor.” Mat explained to the twins. He picked them up as they held each other’s hand across Mateo’s chest as he began to run to his mom’s car. When he got there he immediately put them in the car and tossed the plushie he got for Will with them as well.

Mat’s mom jumped in surprise as she heard the door open “que pasa hijo?” she asked.  
Mat was sweating and panting from the speed he was running,he knew he was fast but after not running for so long his body was trying to calm down. “La gente está desaparecida, voy a ayudarlos a mirar y asegurarme de que Will no sea uno de ellos. Usted y los niños se van a casa en caso de que haya una situación de rehenes masivos o algo así.” he said in between breaths. 

Mat’s mom shook her head “Necesitas volver a casa con nosotros, estoy seguro de que Will está bien. Me preocupa que te pase algo.”

Mateo smiled mischievously. “¡Estaré bien, no hice todo ese año de atletismo y béisbol por nada! Voy a ayudar, ten cuidado de ir a casa. ¡Te quiero! Adiós!” he yelled as he began to run away from the car.

He heard his mom yell his name but pretended not to hear, he needed to help these people find their loved ones, he needed to be sure that Will was ok, if anything were to happen to him, he wouldn’t know what to do. As he ran back to where a search group was forming the only thought in his mind was ‘I need to find him. Will...Will...WILL!’

Back at the mall…

The smell of gunpowder was in every breath Will took, he felt powerful throwing bundle after bundle of fireworks as if he was a soldier throwing dynamite at the enemy. He wanted this to be over so he could get on with his life, no, so he could live his life happily with his friends, his family and hopefully with Mat too.

‘Oh no.’ he thought as he took a quick glance at the clock mid-throw. ‘Seven thirty-seven, I guess our relationship is currently dead before it even has a chance to begin to bloom.’ Instead of getting upset, Will began to get angry, so angry in fact that he started to throw the bundles harder towards the Mind Flayer’s head. ‘Fuck you! How dare you ruin my chance at happiness!’ Will cursed at the monster through his weak connection he had with it.

When Will stuck his hand back into the hand basket he felt his hand come in contact with the bottom of the plastic basket.”We’re almost out.” he told Lucas as he handed him the second to last one. Will looked over the railing to see Billy on top of El, it looked as though they were talking and when El put her hand on Billy’s face he figured she was trying to get him back from under the mind flayer’s control.

“We’re out!” Will shouted as he handed Lucas the last firework, he heard Lucas curse as he looked at the beast, Were they going to get out of there? He didn’t know, he would hear Dustin yelling at his mom and Hopper to close the gate when there were brief moments of quiet as they lit up another bundle. “What if something happened to his mom? He didn’t think he could loose two people that were precious to him in one night. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Max screaming Billy’s name, drawing their attention to the center of the food court where Billy and El had previously been.

In the woods…

Mat ran as fast as his legs would allow then came to a sudden stop in front of him stood the hollow remains of Castle Byers, He had let out a disgruntled groan, he had looked everywhere for Will and doubt was starting to fill his mind. ‘What if he was taken like the others? What if he...What if he just doesn’t want to be with me anymore?’ Mat’s heart sank for a second at the thought before shaking his head as if the thoughts would clear from his mind like an etch a sketch. ‘No he wouldn’t do that to me, he’s my Ángel, I know he wouldn’t do that to me and I know that he’s alive. I can feel it’ he thought confidently. 

He took a deep breath and took in the smell of leftover rain smell along with the fresh scent that made him have goose flesh as if he ate a peppermint then drank cold water, it reminded him of the first day he met Will in this very forest not more than two days ago. Mat began to remember all the adventures Will told him about on the first day they met. How everything started at the so called “Hospital” where El was made into a weapon and where Will was going for treatment for his PTSD after the first incident with the awful creatures from the upside down.

“I already ran there but it was abandoned.” Mat thought aloud.

He did however recall the phone call that Will made to him yesterday telling him that Dustin was right about the Russians trying to reopen the gate to the upside down and had a base at the mall. That phone call had made him smile, he at first thought Will was calling for round two of their phone time fun but when he said that him and the gang were at Mike’s house coming up with a plan of action his blood began to boil and he saw green for a brief second at the mention of Mike aka asshole who broke his beloved’s heart less than 24 hours ago before he remembered that there was something bigger and more important going on rather than planning on how to kick Mike’s ass.

“The mall!” Mat shouted before turning around and sprinting down the dirt road.

Outside the mall parking lot…

Sirens were wailing in his ears while he watched the smoke clear from his spot in the back of the ambulance, as he sat, Will’s thoughts and emotions were running haywire. First off the gate had been closed and the Mind Flayer had been sent back to the upside down, but in the process Billy had to die. Will shivered at the thought of him still under the Mind Flayer’s control and him being in Billy’s place. Yes he was sorry Billy died but at least it wasn’t him. As Will was wrapping his provided safety blanket he looked straight forward to see his mom approaching while being surrounded by a group of armed guards.  
When she stopped to look at him Will quickly got to his feet, letting the blanket slide off his shoulders then leaped off the firetrucks back before running to meet his mom halfway into a big embrace. Tears that he held in until now started to fall running down his cheeks, he was so happy that she was safe, he didn’t know what he would do without her. Will felt her crying as well as she held him tighter. “Thank god.” he heard his mom say. 

After the embrace was broken , Will had asked his mom where Hopper was, when she began to cry he understood, there always seemed to be someone dying from these events. As she walked over to El to comfort her he could tell that his mom really loved Hopper from the way her eyes looked. He had seen it in his own eyes as he passed a mirror in Castle Byers the night he met Mateo. 

“Mateo.” Will whispered as he clutched his shirt where his heart lay underneath. He thought he knew what heartbreak was after Mike but it was different to be in love with someone who loved him back rather than it just being a one sided love. WIll thought he was going crazy(which wouldn’t be a surprise due to past events for the last two years) he swore he could hear Mat’s voice calling for him.

“Will!” He hears someone shout. ‘Wait a minute...that sounded louder than it should in my head’ he thought. Will turned around just in time to be pulled into a hug that made him lose his footing making him and the unknown person fall to the ground. Will opened his eyes to see Mat’s handsome face with tears flowing down his cheeks. “Mateo!” Will cried out before wrapping his arms tight around Mat’s neck before bringing him in for a hard kiss. 

Mat was shocked when he felt a tongue ask for entrance he figured Will would want to slowly build up to these type of kisses due to everything that happened in the upside down but once Will started to whimper a little and pulling him closer he got over his initial shock and began to take over the kiss with passion.

Due to being in their own world they seemed to have forgotten where they were until they heard a throat clear and looked up to see the gang staring at them with shocked faces and Joyce staring down at them with a tired look but there was a bit of mischief twinkling in her eyes. Feeling embarrassed but not wanting it to show in front of Will’s loved ones Mateo stood up and put a smile on his face while he grabbed Will’s hand to lift him up but did not let go when he was up right.

“Do you have something to me?” Joyce asked with a smirk and raised brow.

Will looked down at his and Mat’s joined hands, as he began to shake he felt Mateo’s hand squeeze his as if it would transfer support to him. “Mom...everyone” Will began he looked at the ground before feeling another squeeze of his hand before looking up and meeting Mat’s eyes, he could see the love the other boy had felt for him in there and what surprised him the most was that he could see this reflected in his own as well, he smiled which Mat returned with his own bright smile before turning to look at his loved ones again. “This is my boyfriend, Mateo. Mateo this is everyone.” he said with a giggle. There was silence for a minute before everyone started to cheer.

Will couldn’t believe this was real; everyone seemed so happy for him as they came over to congratulate them. The first person he introduced to Mat was his mom, “Are you sure you aren’t Will’s sister? You’re so young ! You and Will could be twins!” he heard Mat tell his mom, “I like him” his mom said . making Will laugh, his boyfriend, the charmer.

As Mat introduced himself to the gang he noticed that someone was missing, he looked over to see Mike leaning against a firetruck looking as if he was ready to fight, “Why aren’t you over there with us?” Will asked as he walked over to him. “You were just saying how i'm jeopardizing our friendship for a girl but somehow it’s ok for you to go out with some guy?” Miked snarled at him.

“Don’t you dare compare me to you!” WIll said harshly, “i don’t spend evey fucking second with Mat like you do. In fact I had to stand him up for a date today because YOU decided to do this damn plan today. So don’t sit there and tell me that i'm going to jeopardize our friendship.”

“What happened to you liking me? Just two days ago you were looking at me with googoo eyes and now you have someone else? You’re just using him to get over me.” Mike said accusingly.

Will laughed sarcastically “You are so full of yourself! Ok yes I liked you, LIKED you as in past tense i don't want you. I’m happy with Mat, he loves me and I love him-”

“Love him?” Mike spat. “You just met him two days ago and you all of a sudden love him?”

“If he says he does then he does.” Mateo’s rough voice answered.

Both boys turned around at the sound of the new voice. “Mat.” Will said in surprise before going over to him.

“Is he bothering you baby?” Mat said as he put his arm around Will’s shoulder and gave Mike a dirty look as if he was challenging him.

Will looked up at Mat and for some reason seeing that look on his face really got him hot and bothered. "We're fine, aren't we Mike?" Will asked as he flashed a cocky smile. Mike held Mat's stare wanting to get across that he wasn't threatened of him but when he heard El calling his name he broke contact.

"This isn't over." Mike said with a scowl.

"It can't be over if nothing was ever started." Mat said with a sarcastic laugh.

As Mike walked away Will surprised Mat by turning around and shoving his tongue into his mouth, which he quickly started responding back.

"God you looked so fuck hot." Will said with lust dripping from his voice when he pulled away but kept his arms lightly draped over Mat’s shoulders.

"If looking like a dick gets that reaction be ready to meet the biggest douche out there." Mat said as he laughed, tightening his loose hold on Will’s waist.

"No, I definitely like this face better." Will said.

"I like yours too but then again I love all of your faces, even the ones I haven’t seen.” Mat said as he kissed Will’s forehead before bringing him closer to reset his head on the top of Will’s head as he had his pressed into Mat’s chest , instantly relaxing at the sound of Mat’s heartbeat.

“It’s over now, right?” Will asked as he closed his eyes to take in Mat’s wood and lavender scent.

“For now Mi amado.” Mat answered. ‘But I have a feeling that there is more to come,darkness always is attracted to the pure.’ Mat thought. 

“Will we’re leaving!” the boys heard Joyce shout.

“Come on Mat.” Will said grabbing Mat’s hand to lead him to their military escort.

At Will’s house…

Once they were dropped off at Will’s house Joyce announced that she was going to take a shower while Mat had quickly called his mom only to hear a brief verbal ass whooping before hearing a reply that she would be there in twenty minutes, with a sigh Mat hung up and turned towards Will who was giving him an amusing look.

“So how’s your mom?” he asked with a sly smile.

Mateo rolled his eyes, “Pissed, ready to beat my ass. But mostly she’s just happy that you’re okay.”

“Aww that’s so sweet!" Will squealed.

Mat smiled before leaning down to give Will a chaste kiss. "You're sweet." He said before licking his lips.

"S-shut up." Will stuttered as he looked away,feeling a blush coming on.

"Oooh I especially love that face!" Mat exclaimed holding Will's middle tighter.

"Mateo!" Will shouted as he started to laugh as Mat began to tickle his side. “Stop!” he laughed.

The boys tumbled onto the shag carpet of the living room in a tumbling heap and they began to light wrestle once Mat had Will pinned to the ground he leaned down, planning to give Will a light kiss, but when he brought his lips to Will’s, he had other plans.

Will arched his body forward to bite at Mat’s bottom lip before soothing it over with his tongue, Mat stuck his own tongue to lick at Will’s causing him to giggle cutely. “That tickles!”

“Oh I’m sorry how about this?” Mat asked before lightly tracing Will’s lips, asking for permission before being granted access. Mat started off slowly, wanting Will to be comfortable with something foreign in his mouth.When Mat released his hands to cradle his face, Will’s arms immediately went to the back of Mat’s neck.

Slowly Mateo’s hands traveled down to the edge of Will’s shirt before lifting the clothing to reveal a sliver of milky white skin. As his hands went farther up to caress Will's taunt stomach Mat's mouth started to travel across Will's ear, stopping to give it a light kiss before moving down to his neck with open mouth kisses on his neck.

Will gave out quiet moans and whimpers when Mat started to lighty suck on his neck. Mat took this as a hint to suck a little harder but before anything else could happen a throat clearing once again broke their moment.

Looking up, the boys saw Joyce looking back at them fresh from a much needed shower.

"We need to have a talk about some boundaries, Mateo when your mother gets her I would like to meet her. But for now, Will, go take a bath and cool down. Mateo, let's have a chat in the kitchen."

The boys immediately got up in a scramble of limbs as Will went to do as told and Mat started to head for the kitchen after Joyce.  
Will began to worry about what his mom might say.

'I know he'll stay no matter what...but what type of boundaries is she talking about?' He thought before getting in the shower so he could quickly get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter are:  
> Tome las manos y no lo suelte. si necesitas parar, díselo a tu hermano mayor.-Hold hands and don't let go. if you need to stop tell big brother.-
> 
> La gente está desaparecida, voy a ayudarlos a mirar y asegurarme de que Will no sea uno de ellos. Usted y los niños se van a casa en caso de que haya una situación de rehenes masivos o algo así.-People are going missing, I'm going to help them go look and to be sure that Will wasn't one of them. You and the kids go home just in case there's a mass hostage situation or something like that.
> 
> Necesitas volver a casa con nosotros, estoy seguro de que Will está bien. Me preocupa que te pase algo-You need to come home with us, I'm sure Will is alright. I'm worried about something happening to you.-
> 
> Estaré bien, no hice todo ese año de atletismo y béisbol por nada! Voy a ayudar, ten cuidado de ir a casa. ¡Te quiero! adiós!-I will be fine, i didn't do all those year of track and baseball for nothing! I'm going to go help, be careful going home. I love you! bye!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I always wanted a little more pov of the people that lost their loved ones that lost their lives to the Mind Flayer, like did they look for them? They saw them leave as shown in the last episode but it didn't really go into detail on it which is why i made my own. And who else is ready for season four to come out?  
> Thank you so much for waiting for the next chapter! I've had a sick baby on my hands so i have not been able to get much typing in but if all goes well I should have the next chapter up next week. Until we meet again, stay fabulous!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Welcome back to another chapter of my story!  
> I know many of you have been on your seats waiting for the next chapter and i do apologies in advance for it being small but there is a little sexy scene in it to make up for the length and the waiting!

While in the shower, Will washed away all the dirt and grime from today as well as the smell of gunpowder that seemed to be permanently stuck in his skin even as he was practically scrubbing his strawberry scented soap into his bones at this point.

Will thought about today's events as if they would be washed down the drain as he began to wash his hair. He thought about the hell of a rollercoaster ride his heart had been on, from breaking thinking Mat would dump him and want nothing to do with him after standing him up for their very first date only to have it beating like a rabbit's while fighting the Mind Flayed, he felt so powerful and he made a vow that if he made it out alive the he would fight for Mat even if that meant he would have to get down on his knees and beg.

'That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea.' Will thought, feeling his face heating up but not due to the water.

A different thought began to invade his head as he finished up washing the remaining soap from his hair. 

How would Mateo look if he saw Will on his knees? Would he have a shocked face? Will imagined crawling onto his hands and knees to where Mat would stand still in shock. Will would come close and look into Mat's chocolate eyes before he began to rub his face on his clothed cock.

As he thought about this interaction Will began to rub his body, trying to mimic what little sex scenes he has seen in movies. It was when he began to rub and lightly trace his nipples turning them from dusty pink to a soft rosé color that he let out a small whimper. 

Will could see Mat now, eyes turning from shocked to mischievous, laced heavily with lust, he would ask Will what he would be willing to do for his forgiveness as he pulled his pants zipper down before reaching inside and pulling out his excited member.

Will didn't get to see Mat's full member during that embarrassing time in the bathroom but he knew Mat was hung like a horse just from the outline and that both terrified and turned him on.

He could feel his mouth practically dripping in drool thinking about putting it in his mouth, feeling his mouth muscles being stretched like they've never been stretched before as he opens wider to accommodate Mat's girth.

As he thought about Mat in his mouth Will put his own fingers in his mouth before starting to suck imagining they were something bigger and wider. 'Would he take control and fuck me or would he sit back and let me do the work?' Will thought as he shuttered.

Both were very good plans and he would need to try both to see which idea he liked better he concluded. Before Will could go any deeper in his planning he was shocked out of his thoughts by hot water suddenly turning straight to liquid ice.

"Dammit! It was just getting good!" Will whined aloud.

Will quickly dried and put on clothes before giving himself a once over in the mirror and exited the bathroom. He heard the hushed voices of his mom and Mat getting louder the closer he walked to the living room. It was when he rounded the corner that he saw that Mat's mom was also occupying a seat.

"Will!" Mat shouted excitedly before giving him a toppling hug making him fall onto the floor. Will laughed as Mat looked at him with a look of pure joy. 'He looks like a puppy!' Will thought as he placed a small kiss on his narrow nose.

Mat got up and held out a hand that was quickly taken by Will to help lift him up from the ground. Once off the ground Mat wrapped his arm around Will's waist bringing him closer to his side.

"So what were we all talking about?" Will asked once he was seated on the loveseat with Mat.

"We were having a great conversation on delicious homemade desserts that Leticia makes." Joyce replied.

"Oh really? I love desserts,I really like making them too!" Will said excitedly, turning towards Mat's mom.

"Tendremos que hacer algo juntos alguna vez." She said, smiling at him before turning to look at Mat waiting for him to translate, once he did Leticia laughed then looked back at him and her smile grew wider.

Will's eyes widened comically as he nodded his head vigorously in agreement, making everyone else in the room break out in laughter.

"W-what?" Will asked, feeling a blush climbing onto his cheeks.

"Nothing mi amado." Mat laughed as he kissed Will's heated cheek endearingly.

Later that night…

After Mat and his mother said their goodbyes and Mat promised Will he would call when they got home, Will and his mother decided to have a movie night filled with all his favorite Disney movies.

"My baby boy has his first boyfriend! That calls for a celebration." Joyce decided before running into the kitchen in search of sugary foods.

Will laughed but his mind was filled with worry. 'How can she still smile and laugh if she just lost not only one of her long- time friends but also the guy she loved?' He thought. Now that he thought about it she always seemed to have a smile on her face even when times were rough, when his dad left ,when bob died, when he was being controlled by the Mind flayer and had to do an exorcism , and now when she had to make a terribly hard decision of saving the world or saving Hopper.

Will supposed it had something to do with her wanting to put up a brave front for him and Jonathan all those years ago and even now, not wanting to cause her kids panic and feel afraid that if she couldn’t handle the situation then they needed to get involved , which is the last thing she wanted. Will was also sure that she didn't want to spoil the merry mood that seemed to surround the house due to the news of Will finding someone.

'That shouldn't stop her from letting her feelings out. I want her to know that she can talk to me about these things!' Will thought, making up his mind about talking to his mother. ‘ I’m going to get her to talk about what happened and anything else on her mind. I need her to know that I love and care for her just as I know that she does!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations for this chapter are:
> 
> Tendremos que hacer algo juntos alguna vez- We'll have to make some together sometime.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
> Isn't kind of funny that Mat is trying to be gentle with Will on sexual type situation as well as kissing due to Will's past but Will is over here just trying to shove things in? Let m know what you think about the chapter!  
> Comments are welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter!  
> I didn't want to leave you guys in too much suspense so I went ahead and wrote this one.

Once Joyce had returned with the junk food in tow she placed said snacks on the table then sat down next to Will before grabbing the remote to play the VHS of Snow White. Will waited a while before finally getting the courage to talk to his mom.

“Mom.” WIll started as he paused the movie.

“What’s wrong?” Joyce asked.

“ Nothing’s wrong...with me.” Will answered scooting closer to Joyce then put her hands in his.

“I want to know what’s going on with you.”

“Nothing’s wrong, Honey” Joyce answered, looking down at their joined hands.

“ You’ve been lying to us and especially to yourself for too long. It’s time to let it go and tell the truth.” Will squeezed Joyce’s hands a little tighter, trying to pass his concern over to her.

“I’m tired of seeing you trying to hide the pain when it’s clear as day in your eyes, if we had been paying attention to you we would have seen it when Bob died-”

“I got over Bob dying.” Joyce tried to defend.

“That’s a lie!” Will shouted. “Mom you saw him die right in front of your eyes and not just him but Hopper too! 

Joyce let go of WIll’s hands and stood up turning around, she felt tears begin to form, afraid that Will would see Joyce closed her eyes to compose herself. Will turned her around faster than she had time to think, when she felt the comforting warmth of her son as he wrapped her in a loving embrace Joyce could no longer hold back her tears nor could she hold herself up.

Will felt his mom collapse with emotion in his arm, he held her tighter as he led them back to the couch where he held his mom’s shaking form until she moved away rubbing tears from her eyes.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Joyce said with a shaky laugh.

“No mom, Don’t you apologize for hurting. I want to see it, I want you to know that you can count on me to be there when you’re feeling sad, you’ve been through so much on your own, it’s time someone came to your rescue. I’m almost an adult and the mask you put on for me as a kid doesn’t work anymore.”

Will grabbed Jocye’s hand. “Please mom, let me be there for you! Tell me what’s going on!”

The room was quiet for a minute before Joyce gathered enough courage to answer.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations for this chapter! (Weird right?)  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me and my weird posting dates!  
> This chapter may be short but it is very close to me.  
> Comments of course are always welcomed and wanted!  
> They really give me the inspiration to keep writing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual situations in this chapter!

"Staring out the window won't make him come here any faster, Will!" Joyce laughed from the kitchen.

"I-I know mom! I'm just looking at this...deer!" Will stammered back.

It had been a great month for Will, going on his very first date with Mat was like something out of a romantic movie, Mat was a gentleman like he always is and set up the most beautiful outdoor picnic filled with Will's favorite foods. Will started to blush when he thought of the steamy night they had after their picnic at the drive in movie.

If he's honest with himself he doesn't even remember what they went to go see. He just remembers Mat's tongue doing unspeakable things to his mouth and his hands doing wonderous things to his body.

But the thing that bothered him was that they have yet to go all the way.  
He knew that Mat was waiting for him but he wanted to know that Mat wanted him just as much as he did.

He remembered the day El told him she and Mike did it. He was practically the same color as the Hulk he was so envious, well to start off with he was. After that he had to hear them go at it every time their mom wasn't home.

And apparently when you are a lab subject with Telekinesis and a weapon for the country there is no need for periods so it's a nonstop fuck fest everywhere and anywhere.

'And they never stop.' Will thought in disgust.

But the weirdest part was when Will accidentally walks in on them(mostly due to them doing it where they don't belong) Mike had a tendency to be looking his way with a smirk like he knew Will would walk in on them.

'It's probably just a coincidence' Will thought before the shine of the sun off a car caught his attention causing him to squeal in excitement.

"He's here!" Will shouted heading out the door.

"Mat!" Will said excitedly as he jumped into his boyfriend's arms.

"Hola Mi amado! How is my angel today?" Mat laughed before placing a sweet kiss on Will's awaiting lips.

"Good, I was just bored waiting foreverrrrrr for you to come." Will said, hugging Mateo tighter.

Mat just laughed and placed kisses everywhere on his face then a few hard kisses on his pouty lips.

"I'm sorry mi amor, I had work today but I promised I drove here as soon as I got off."

Now that he thought about it, Mat was wearing his dirt covered work clothes, over the past few months Mat not only got his licence but he decided to get a job to help out his mom with the bills and to be able to buy Will whatever he wanted when they went on dates.

Will was a little shocked when Mat told him that he worked as a full time construction worker since he was only 17 but he said he was able to work out a deal with the foreman. 

Because he wanted to give as much attention to Will as he possibly could on their days to meet, Mat made sure to keep spare clothes in his car so he didn't have to go home and change.

"Are you excited to go swimming my love?" Mat asked as he let go of Will, turning around to get his swimming clothes from the back.

"Yes! I'm super excited!" Will said excitedly as he walked side by side with Mat into the house.

Once they were in the house Mat said a greeting to Joyce before heading into the bathroom to change. Will sat outside the door, leaning his head against the door frame so he could listen to Mat change.

"Are you sure you're ok with Mike being there?" Will asked. He was nervous about Mat being in the same space as Mike, Mat was very protective of him whenever Mike was around. He didn't know why, yeah Mike broke his heart but he never hurt him. 

Will assumed it was still residual bad blood from their first meeting 2 months ago but who really knows?

Mat's sigh could be heard through the door.  
"Yes, I'm going for you and El so I'll be on my best behaviour." Mat promised as he exited the bathroom.

Will smiled before kissing Mat lightly on the lips then looking at him in the eyes. 

"Thank you" he said sweetly.

"But if he does something to you or any of the gang all bets are off." Mat replied with a serious tone causing Will to giggle before they left for Mat's car.

"You can be such a dad sometimes." Will laughed as Mat turned the car around before driving out the dirt driveway.

"Well I am the oldest." Mat stated.

"And I know how important they are to you therefore they are important to me also." He continued.

Will's breath was taken away. "Oh Mat, you care so much about me." Will said placing his hand on Mat's as he controlled the stick shift.

"Of course I do, My love, your happiness is everything to me." Mat said, he briefly looked away from the road to look at the face of pure love on Will accompanied by a dark blush. Mat smiled before looking back at the road.

"Mat." Will said before removing his hand from on top of Mat's to his thigh.

Mat knew that tone in his voice, he quickly yet safely pulled off to the side of the road that was well hidden by vegetation.

Before he could put the car in park Will was all over him. Mat was given a second to put the car in drive before he had a lap full of Will. He felt Will’s lithe arms wrap around his neck to rest on his shoulders as he was pulled in for a kiss, when he felt Will grind down he took that as a sign to rub his tongue against Will’s pink lips.

Mat’s hands which were in a respetable place at Will’s side began to slide up and down before grabbing on lightly to his hips to assist Will’s grinding. After a minute or so of hearing Will’s light whimpering and labored breath Mat leaned Will back to untie his swimming trunks string.

Will let out a small cry when Mat released his hard member. At first,he would just hold him in his hand, looking at it as if he was taking in every detail of him. Then he would stroke what he would call his favorite park which was the mole WIll had directly under the head.

Mat smiled before moving an arm to the left side of the driver’s side to lower the seat to lay flat. Before Will had time to recover from the sudden position change, Mat moved his hand back to Will’s hips and pulled him to his face before putting his member into his mouth in one swallow. Will screamed as Mat began to hollow out his cheeks and sucked.

“M-mat!” Will yelled as he clung for life onto the leather headrest and took what Mat wanted to so desperately give. When Mat started to lick and suck the head Will let all his pleasured sounds fall from his mouth like a dirty waterfall.

Mat was feeling good himself, feeling the subtle thrusts that Will was trying to hold back. To encourage Will to thrust into his mouth without actually needing to take him out of his mouth to tell him, Mat decided to do the next best thing.

“Mateo!” Will yelped when he felt his nipples being pinched, when he looked down he saw Mat giving him that very sexy devilish smile while his arms were reached up with his hands underneath his while shirt pinching his nipples.

Will arched his back leaning into the pain, When Will didn’t get the message Mat lightly slapped his behind before he got the message and started thrusting. Will’s moans picked up louder and faster the closer he got to the end. 

Mat knew that Will was close due to the erratic way he began to thrust with one particular hard suck Will came with a loud shout of Mat’s name.

“No, Mi amor.” Mat said when Will reached back to palm at his own straining erection.

“But” Will tried to argue.

“It’s ok, we need to get to the pool with your friends.” Mat explained helping Will back into the passenger seat.

“O-okay” Will said quietly as he lifted up his shorts and tied them back.

Mat started the car and began to drive to the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More growth in my babies relationship, yay!  
> I love how Mat is treating Will and what's up with Mike looking at Will like that?  
> Comment and let's discuss it!  
>  Should I make a story on how Mat and Will's first date went.  
> Comments are encouraged!  
> We'll see what happens at the pool in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone i apologies for updating so late!  
> But thank you to everyone that has stuck with me and I promise I am working very hard to provide the best story I can!  
> Leave comments to let me know how i'm doing!

Mat pulled into a parking spot farther away from the entrance. Will had his seat belt off before the car was even in park. Before he could open the door and jump out, Will felt the all too familiar comfort of Mat’s hand resting gently on his upper arm.

"Will." Mat said quietly.

Will knew that tone, whenever Mat had something important to tell him he would use his name instead of the endearing nicknames he preferred using so he turned to look at him.

Dark swirls stared back at him filled with love and seriousness if it had been anyone else other than his lover Will would have looked away due to the intensity.

Mat slid his hand up the rest of Will’s side until he got to his cheek where he gently caressed it.

"I know I'm being difficult, and I'm sorry for causing you so much grief." Mat started.

'Grief? What does he have to be sorry for?' Will thought. 

"I know how much you want to make love, I see it in your eyes and trust me I want it just as much if not more. But I want to do things right. I don't want you to have regrets about us once we've done it and-"

"I won't have regrets! " Will started to interrupt only to stop when Mat shushed him.

"Let me finish please, amado." Mat replied with a smile as he began to trace Will's bottom lip with the rough pad of his thumb.

"I love you Will, and I tell you this every chance I get so that you can never have that doubt in your mind that I don't. In fact my love grows for you every single second of every single day. And because I love you so much, not only do I not want you to have regrets about us taking the next step together but I also want it to be special for you. So that even if there is a day that you no longer want me," Mat said leaning closer to rest his forehead on Will’s. 

"You can always look back on our time together and know that I tried my very best to make our time special, so you know that you are and will always be special to me." Mat finished with a kiss to Will's forehead before losing the battle to hold Will gently yet tightly   
in his arms. 

Mat felt when Will's shoulders began to shake in his arms, "I'm sorry Mat, you treat me like a queen and give me everything I could ask for but all I do is ask for more." Will looked up with tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"I just, I just want to be close to you, I want to become one with you to let everyone know that I'm yours."

Mat smiled, "You already are mine just as I am yours, we don't need to make love in order for people to know that but I understand, you want us to become one.  
Can you give me just a little more time? Please Mi amor and I promise I'll make it so very special." He asked as he kissed Will's tears away.

Will nodded "yes I'm so sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, you want to be close to me and I want to be close to you." Mat gave him a soft chaste kiss.

"I love you Will Byers always remember that."

"I love you Mateo." Will smile against Mat's lips.

"Now let's go swimming and make fools of ourselves." Mat laughed.

"Total asses" Will snorted.

The sounds of laughter and water splashing could be heard gradually became louder the closer they got to the gate.

"There they are!" Will pointed once they had made it through the gate.

Eleven was the first to spot them frantically waving to them as they made their way over to the group's spot.

On the way to the spot, Will took notice that while El and Max chose to sun bathe like the other females at the pool, they guys were in the pool acting a fool just as he and Mat had promised to do.

All except for Mike who had been staring at Will from the moment El announced they were here. That stare rubbed Will the wrong way but he chose to ignore it, choosing instead to focus on everyone else especially his sexy boyfriend who was taking off his shirt to expose his very toned abdomen and forearms.

“You can stop drooling Will, we get it , your boyfriend is super hot.” Max said jokingly.

“You bet your freckled ass he is,” Will shot back before laughing and taking his shirt off.

Now it was Mat’s turn to admire Will’s pale body, He knew that WIll was always very self conscious about his body especially around him but through love, time and effort he was able to get Will see just how much he loved his body. 

When Will caught him staring he looked away and flushed, that never ceased to make him smile.

‘He’s just so damn cute’ Mat thought as he watched Will jump into the pool.

Instead of jumping in after him, Mat chose to sit on one of the chairs with the girls and watch the boys jump and splash around, although he did notice one boy was missing.

“Where’s your dick ,Ella?” Mat asked turning to Eleven, the name was a nickname he had given her due to them becoming close friends in the last few months, and him not being comfortable with just calling her eleven.Mat figured that besides her choice in a boyfriend (who is a huge dick by the way) they actually could relate to each other with being new to the town and all.

“Mike? He was just in the pool, maybe he went to the restroom.” El said before pushing her sunglasses back on and leaning back in the sunbathing chair.

“So what have you guys been up to?” Will said when he got in the pool.

“We were just talking about how I will be going to meet Suzie’s parents at thanksgiving.” Dustin said proudly.

“Oh? You guys are getting pretty serious huh?” Will asked, honestly he was happy for Dustin, he knew that out of all of his friends he deserved someone who could look past his Cleidocranial Dysplasia and see that there was a sweet, goofy sorta gentlemanly guy.

“But they still haven’t fucked yet.” Lucas said casually.

“Shut up Lucas! It isn’t always about sex! It’s about how you feel for that person, getting to know them and everything about them before moving to that next step, right Will?” Dustin looked over to him.

“That’s what Mat and I agreed on,” Will started looking over at Mat laying back on his back sunbathing.

“And we have.” he looked back at his friends. “We know just about everything about each other , and we also know what we need to work on as individuals and as a couple.”

“Pssh, you sound like you’re already married to each other.” Mike scoffed. 

“It does, doesn't it?” Will asked in a dreamy tone, trying to ignore Mike’s scornful tone.

“Well if you guys are so perfect, then why have you not had sex yet?” Mike spat.

Will was taken aback at the question, he himself did not know the answer and even the thought of it brought up feelings that were inappropriate for the supposed joyous time with his friends and lover.

“Well,” Will started, trying to find the correct words to say.

“We want to take our time, there’s no need to rush.”

“Bullshit!” Mike shouted.

“You guys got together after only knowing each other for what? A day?” he continued.

“Yes we did, that was because we felt something” Will smiled at the thought of when he first met Mat. 

“Something that we’ve never felt with anyone before, I don’t know how to explain it. This is going to sound corny but it's almost like it was desti-”

“Shut the hell up!” Mike yelled before promptly exiting the pool.

The boys were silent as they watched Mike make his way to the men’s showers,for a while they just sat in silence before Will broke it with an awkward cough.

“I’ll go talk to him.” he announced before waddling over to the edge of the pool opposite of where they were. 

“And don't worry Dustin! Everything will happen when it happens!” he shouted before getting out and walking to where Mike was last seen.

When Will was close to the men’s shower he felt himself being grabbed roughly by the arm and dragged into the pool supply shed where he was pushed roughly into the corner farthest from the closing door before there was only darkness.

Will tried to calm his breathing so that he would not alert the stranger that he was afraid but he couldn’t control the fear that was coming off as shivers as if he was cold.

“W-who’s there?” Will internally scolds himself for how cowardly he sounds.

“Destiny? Really, Will?”

Will knew exactly who it was.

“Mike? What the hell?!” Will shouted.

The sheds only light was suddenly turned, momentarily blinding Will causing him to blind rapidly in response and sure enough when his eyes adjusted it was indeed Mike Wheeler who stood between him and the only way out.

“You know damn well that something like destiny is total bullshit.” Mike said coming closer to Will.

Will tried to stand his ground to show that he was not afraid but when Mike came too close for comfort he unknowingly moved himself into a corner.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Mike, everything seemed to play out that way. After the fight with you, he came for me, someone he didn’t even know. Where were you?” he said standing his ground. 

Hands slammed on each side of his head making him jump.

“First of all.” Mike barked, bringing his face so close to Will’s that he could smell the chlorine that was dripping from Mike’s hair to his own chest.

“You liked me first.” he said accusingly. 

Will’s eyes opened in shock upon hearing it, he knew it was true, he had even confessed to Mike but hearing him say it aloud was different.

“So what? I reject you and you magically find your “destined” person? That’s a load of fucking bullshit Will. Obviously, you just wanted to get my attention.”

Will went still as a statue when he felt Mike's lips trace his neck.

“Well know you have it.” Mike said before closing the distance between their lips in a rough kiss.

‘Help me Mat!’ Will thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh cliff hanger!  
> We'll have to see what happens in chapter 11!  
> What do you guys think is going to happen


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILD MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!  
> I know i have some people at the edge of their seats wondering what happened to Will so here is a quick read about what happened to him while I work on the final chapter.  
> Comments are always welcome! They seriously do my soul good and assist me in writing faster!

Will was so afraid, more afraid than when he was in the upside-down being hunted by the demogorgon and when he was possessed by the mind flyer. His life may have not been at risk like before but something more special was being threatened.

His heart was beating so loud he was sure Mike could hear yet if he did hear he didn't let on that he could as he continued to suck deep purple bruises over Will's chest and neck.

Is this really how he's going to lose his virginity? Being forced by his once long time best friend? What would Mat think?

'Oh my God Mat!' Will thought.  
What would he do if he finds them like this?  
Would he think Will wanted this? That he reverted back to his old feelings for Mike?

'No!' Will thought. 'I'm not going to lose it like this! Mat and I were supposed to lose our virginity to each other!'

Will finding his fighting spirit began to struggle in Mike's strong grip, trying to break his wrists free.

"Stop struggling you know you want it." Mike said before giving Will's collarbone a hard bite.

Will let out a horrified gasp as he felt Mike's hand reach for his soft member under his swimming trunks and began to squeeze both his balls and member to the point that he was letting out whimpers of pain.

"Look at you, you're shaking." Mike said in a soft tone.

"You’re that ready for me huh?" He said in a contending tone.

Mike threw Will onto the concrete floor and before he had time to compose himself Mike was pulling down his trunks. Will stilled in fear. 

"M-mike no!" Will yelled eyes widening in horror as he saw Mike pulling his hard member out before giving it a few pumps to relieve tension. 

"You look so fuck hot like this. Shaking in need for my fat cock, I bet you want me to cum in you too huh,you dirty slut?"

Will tried to crawl away but Mike caught his hips. He could feel the head of Mike's member smearing precome onto his hole.

"Your hole is so eager for me,look it's winking." Mike started to laugh hysterically lightly pushing his cock against Will's entrance. 

"I'm gonna mess you up where no one will want you! So you can only be mine to use." Mike said, getting agitated feeling resistant to him pushing in.

"Mike no!" Will screamed.

Right then, the storage room door is busted open and Will cannot see who came in but he does feel the pressure Mike's member being removed along with his body's weight. 

Will is quickly lifted up by Max and Eleven who cover his nakedness with a large beach towel before he realizes that he is hearing the thumping sounds of someone punching something. He turns around to see Mat on top of Mike giving him punch after punch to his face.

"What the fuck were you doing!?" Mat yelled as he continued to beat Mike's face, ignoring the pain in his hand from hitting bone.

"How dare you think you were going to get away with this!? He is not yours! He never was and never will be!"

Although he knew Mike deserved it Will knew this had to stop, not for Mike's sake but for Mat's. He walked over to where Mat was still beating Mike who looked to be unconscious at this point and gently put his hand on Mat's shoulder causing him to look up .

Will was taken aback by the crazed look on Mat's face but quickly regained his composure.

"Mat that's enough." Will said in almost a whisper as if he was talking to a wild animal about to attack.

"Enough? Enough? What the hell Will? Casi te violó y no crees que se merece un castigo mayor que la muerte? That's bull shit!" Mat yelled.

"Do you think I don't want to hit him? Do you think I'm just going to forgive him? No! But we need to go before the police get here and you get locked up!" Will yelled back.

That seemed to break Mat out of his murderous hazed as he blinked a couple of times before looking at Will.

"You're right." He said in a calmer tone.

Mat gently held Will's back." Let's go, we can all fit in the car." He said before the group excluding the beat up mass on the floor which was Mike. 

"Wow I'm glad I'm on his good side." Lucas whistled as he and Dustin closed the storage door.

"Will said he does MMA and boxing for fun." Dustin replied before catching up to the group.

Will was happy that there were so many of them that he had to practically sit on Mat's lap he could feel his warmth radiating through the thin towel reminding him that he was safe.

He leaned his head on Mat's broad shoulder and looked out at the road, although he was shaken up he was glad that someone had come to rescue him and he was happy that it was his knight and shining armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay no one get angry with me for almost having Will lose his virginity to someone other than Mat. Of course I was going to have Mat save the day, you guys knew that right?...Right?
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Casi te violó y no crees que se merece un castigo mayor que la muerte?-He almost raped you and you don't think he deserves a punishment greater than death?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Yes Chapter 12 is here!  
> I decided to stretch the story out one more chapter , so stay tune for it!  
> I want to give a special thank you to siriawho for commenting on every chapter! That really kept me going through with the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter are:  
> pollito- chick(but i used it to say cock but more smaller
> 
> Eres mi corazón, mi alma y mi todo- You are my heart, my soul and my everything
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> I swear i love Mat the more i write about him and Will.  
> Not the exact sex scene you guys were hoping but I do hope it at least scratched the itch until next chapter!  
> I love you guys! Please keep commenting! That's what keeps me writing!  
> Thank you for reading!

Soft Whimpers and low groans could be heard throughout the house as Will entered the door of his home.  
Something didn't feel right in his gut as he neared his room, the sounds of ecstasy growing louder the closer he got until his hand touched the doorknob.  
The squeaking of the knob being the only sound in a newly silent hallway.   
When he opened the door, Will was blinded by a flash of white light .  
Once His eyes recovered from the light he was met with the wall of his room staring back at him.  
The feel of hands wrapping around his midsection snapped him out of his confusion as he felt a heated breath ghost against his neck.  
“I love you,Amando.”  
Will heard Mat whisper against his skin.  
“So it was Mat and...my...self that I heard?” Will thought.  
“Pay attention to me, baby, and Daddy will take care of you” He heard Mat say before he felt a shiver of arousal run through him.

‘I do not have a daddy kink! ...Do I?’ Will thought.

“Please Daddy!” he heard himself say.

Responding to Will’s request Mat began speeding up his thrusts,while not actually feeling the penetration, Will did feel his climax approaching rapidly.

“Da-daddy! I- I’m cumming!” Will shouted, feeling his back arch in ecstasy.

“Ooh Will!” he heard mat groan.

“Will...Will...WILL!”

Will was started awake by his mom knocking on the door, noticing that he had a rather...hard problem that could be seen if his mother decided to open the door ,he quickly threw the cover over him.

“Y-Yeah mom?” Will called out.

“Telephone for you!” she called through the door.

“I’ll take it in my room!” he replied before rolling over to his pastel pink phone, although it was a hand-me-down from Nancy Wheeler he couldn’t be happier, not only was it his favorite color but he also felt that he had more privacy especially at night when he and Mat would have their late night chats, whether sweet talks all night long or erotic.

“Hello?” Will answered.

“ Amado!” Mat’s chery voice shouted on the other end.

“Hi Mat!” Will said just as happy, ‘I don’t think i’ll ever get tired of hearing him’ Will thought.

“How did my sweet princess sleep?” Will blushed at the question, he loved when Mat called him that, he didn’t know why but when he did, it would make him feel so special and his heart would flutter. He remembered when Mat said it accidentally while in the same room as El and Max, Eleven had asked why he called Will that even though Will was indeed a boy(living in a house where locks in bathrooms didn’t exist sucked) Mat explained that while Will was indeed a male, he did enjoy being called the female corresponding of a word or sweet and cute nicknames.

Wills heart swelled with pride for his boyfriend, not only was he not ashamed to be with him, he would be unknowingly do things for Will such as opening any door for him, pull out chairs he did the works and he didn’t even notice the odd stare he would get or he just chose to ignore it.

“I actually had a pretty weird dream.” Will replied.

“Oh? What about?” Mat questioned, Will could see the slight tilt of his head he probably had right now.

“Well, I was in my house and then I heard moaning so i followed the noise, then somehow i was transported into my room when all of a sudden ,I went to looking at my door to the wall in front of my bed with you behind me, with you wanting me to call you daddy.” Will ended with a giggle.

“I mean where do I come up with these things?” Will asked.

“Mat?” Will asked when he was answered with nothing but silence.

“Did you...Did you like calling me that?” Mat answered in a slight husky voice.

Will felt a slight shiver go up his back and the earlier erection seemed to be making an appearance. “Oh god, only he could turn me on so soon after waking up.”

“I’m sorry Amado, I shouldn’t have said that.” Mat’s troubled tone broke Will out of his thoughts.  
“Oh honey no! There nothing to be sorry for!” Will quickly shouted.

“I...I really liked calling you...daddy.” he whispered into the phone.

He was startled when he heard a loud groan from the other end. “Fuck mi amor, you can’t be turning me on while i’m at work.” Mat said through strained teeth.

“Oh! I forgot you had work early this morning.” Will said. He remembered Mat telling him a month ago that he had gotten a coworker to switch shifts with him so they could spend their anniversary together that night. 

“Yeah and I don’t think the guys would like to see my boner.” Mat laughed.

“Aww but that seems so fun, Daddy.” Will giggled hearing Mat swore.

“Do you want Daddy to spank you?” Mat asked gruffly, causing Will to gasp loudly as he felt his erection twitch.

“Yes.” Will whispered without thinking.

He heard Mat let put a few more swears as well as some shuffling and a door closing.

"You wanna be a bad boy, baby?" Mat questioned,lowering his voice.

"Yes." Will whimpered as he rolled over onto his back and began to palm at the bulge in his panties.

"Are you wearing the panties I bought you?"

"Yes daddy, your favorite ones." He answered, starting to rub harder.

"The cotton candy colored ones?"

"With the white bows around it."

Mat laughed, "it seems like you need a reward more than a punishment.”

“But I want to be punished, you’re the only one that knows how to set me straight.” he whines  
“You make sure to spank me just the right way that makes me squirm on your lap and make me hope that you’ll give me more.”

“But what happens? You make it into a reward and start rubbing your pretty little prick against my thigh” Mat heard Will letting out quiet moans,giving him a sign that he was liking what he was hearing.   
“I'm starting to think that you’re a masochist my little minx because you seem to get wetter when I wear my jeans, don’t think I don’t see the way you rub harder into my jeans like you got a bad case of poison ivy but god I would be lying if I said I didn’t love the way you turn into an absolute mess right there on my lap and then when you suddenly get up to sit on my lap, spreading those milky thighs of yours around me. I get the quickest glimpse of your pollito sticking out of your panties and it makes me want to come right then and there but I don’t and do you know why?”

“Why?” Will asked after a couple of minutes. 

“Because you get so lost in the haze of lust that you start rubbing yourself against my stomach while also grinding against me which makes me feel over the moon, all of my senses are being overshadowed by you. I can taste how sweet you are by your sweat and you smell absolutely invigorating. You would look like I’ve made an absolute mess of you and I know I would look just as bad hearing your wanton moans.”

“Mat please…” Will mewled.

Mat was startled for a moment, so caught up in the fantasy that he forgot that he was at work, locked away in his manager’s office having phone sex with the divine goddess that was his boyfriend.

“Please…” he heard Will beg, “I’m so close…” he whispered, Mat knew this to be true due to the slick sounds from Will’s end getting faster.

“Do you want to cum amado?” Mat questioned huskily.

“Yes, yes please I want to so badly.” Will whined.

“Is your prick dripping wet?” 

“So wet Mat, please… i’ll do anything if you let me cum.”

Mat knew Will was almost at the edge of losing control and if he planned his next move correctly Will would unravel.

“You may cum princess, just remember the next time I see you..”’ Mat lowered his voice deeply.  
“I’m going to make a mess of you with my cock.”

“I-I’m cumming! Mat!” Will yelled as his body arched up and ropes of semen painted his chest and stomach.

After a minute of rapid breathing was controlled to steady, Will sighed in content and made a hum of satisfaction. 

“Do you feel better, my love?” he heard Mat ask.

Will smiled as he rubbed his chest. “Much better, thank you...Daddy.” he giggled.

“I love you, Will.”

“ I love you too Mat and I can't wait for our date tonight.” Will answered while he grabbed a shirt to clean up.

“After I get off of work I have a couple of things to do to make it perfect for you and then I'll have a quick shower then I'll be over to get you, sound good?”

“Perfect!” WIll smiled.

“Ok Amado I’m way over my lunch break so I have to go back but I’ll be thinking about you the entire time. I love you so much Will. Eres mi corazón, mi alma y mi todo, and I will alway be there for you. If you feel lonely, call me back and I’ll come over, ok?”

“I love you too Mat, and I will be ok until you get off, I kissy promise.” Will replied with a kiss to the phone’s receiver.

Will heard Mat’s warm laugh. “Ok amado, i’ll see you later.”

“Bye Mat.” Will said before hanging up.

He laid on the bed for a while before the drying cum started becoming uncomfortable which he took as a sign to get up and shower. He quickly ran to the bathroom so he wouldn’t be noticed if there was someone in the house(most went to work and El usually went to hang out with Max or Mike who had gotten out of juve the week before or good behavior.)

He began to think about everything that had happened to get him here, with a guy that actually loved and cared for him. Someone who wanted to give them everything they had and more, who fought for him and didn’t try to change him but instead accepted everything about him and even wanted to show off to the world how much more attractive he thought it made him.

Will knew this had to be good for having to deal with the upside down for so long and he finally felt that not only was this hell finally over but that he could live a happy life as long as Mat was there with him.

This was only the beginning of their story and he was happy to see where it went.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!  
> Let me know if you want another chapter hopefully I'll have another one up on Friday.  
> and if anyone needs a beta message me!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
